Three Shots
by Dana2184
Summary: what was a one shot turns into a three shot. for boyxboylover1994, gothblue, and whoever wants the last one shot. Kames, Cargan, & Katie/OC Kames story is called Pizza Again? Cargan story is called Spank Me
1. Pizza Again?

**So I had the idea about Pizza since I was craving it and it sorta just wrote it self into something a little dirty. **

**It was supposed to be a fluff story but apparently my mind had something else in mind at like 3 in the morning. so this is how this little one shot was born.**

**Its for boyxboylover1994 I really hope you like it! and for every one else I hope you do.**

**Disclaimer: its pretty obvious by now that I tottally own the guys! Ha! just kidding, I don't own them. i just own the plot. and I don't own A Walk To Remeber**

* * *

"ughhh pizza again" James whined

Kendall and James were home alone for the night. Mama Knight was back in Minnesota because the boy simply did not need her anymore.

Considering they were all 20 except for a course of Logan him being 21.

Katie being 19 years old was living with her girlfriend in the house next door.

Kendall had conviced Logan to take Carlos to a hotel for the night and Logan was gladly up for it.

Since according to Carlos those two don't get enough time alone together.

Yes they are in an open relationship between them all but Carlos has been spending more time with Kendall then anyone.

Unsure as to why Logan didn't need to be talked into anymore and decided why not.

Carlos was happy about it once Logan filled him in on it.

Carlos couldn't be any happier that the two tall ones get to spend some time "alone"

So that is why James and Kendall are now home alone for once since two months ago.

Don't ask why its been that long I really couldn't tell you why.

"you like pizza baby" Kendall said

"fine but do we get to do anything fun tonight? who knows when we get to be alone together again." James replied

Kendall nodded his head and set the pizza down.

"well if you like you can make a sundae out of me" Kendall winked

James was very happy with that.

Kendall and James were watching A Walk To Remember while eating their pizza.

"you know I really think you should get a tattoo" James said to Kendall

Kendall did a spit take with his orange soda "excuse me"

"yah you should. I think you would look really good with one"

"alright, I'll keep that in mind"

Once the movie was over they went back to Logans room and decided to have fun there.

They all have this strange obsession of getting it on, on each others beds and other places.

James pushed Kendall down on teh bed and started to kiss him.

Sure they did the usual make out but James decided to get right to his neck.

His idea was leave another bite mark on top of the one that Logan left before he and carlos left.

"Jameeessss" Kendall moaned out

Because he heard Kendall moan he knew he was doing this right.

James took his mouth off of Kendalls neck and went instantly to his dick.

"mm baby don't tease me" Kendall whined which caused James to smirk

Once James had Kendalls' pants and well pants down he was going to get started

"went comando did we" James smirked at his boyfriend

"if this is what happens when we have pizza then we should have it all the time" Kendall said cheekily

"shut it whore"

_James wanted him to control him._

Now it was just to see what Kendall will get the hint or not.

Probably not.

But Kendall surprised them both and got the hint.

That is why Kendall wants to get pizza every day.

And Kendall didn't need to be told twice. Immediately, he pulled the burnette's head back and forth on his dick, bucking his hips up and groaning lowly at the complete submission James had given him.

After awhile James got bored with this and got off Kendall just like that.

Kendall was a little upset but he just wanted to know what would happen next.

"get up and bend over the bed" James demanded

While Kendall was getting off the bed and bending over James was taking off his boxers.

"raw and rough" Kendall whispered hoping James didn't really hear.

Oh but he did and he was going to do that rather Kendall had spoken up or not.

So James took no chances and enter his blonde beauty full on.

Little did they know Logan and Carlos came home because there was no rooms at the hotel they wanted to go.

Carlos didn't want any other hotel and neither did Logan.

Why you might ask

Well lets just say because thats the hotel they all went to and find out they were all in love with each other.

Chessy? well its the truth according to them.

So Carlos had the bright idea to go back home and not go to his room with Logan they went to Logans.

And if you were thinking are they watching? you are correct.

Logan and Carlos went into Logans room and saw James inside of Kendall and Kendall over the bed.

Honestly this was better then night away together. Logan and Carlos got it on watching the brunette and the blonde getting it on.

Kinky, I know.

James didn't even let Kendall get adjusted to him being inside of him.

He said that he wants it raw and rough and thats what hes getting.

James started thrusting in and out of Kendall really fast and really rough.

The only thing that you could hear was skin slapping against skin and the moans from both boys.

Oblivious to the other two boys moans they kept at it.

"harder" Kendall moaned out

How harder could I possibly get. James thought to him self

James kept getting harder as he possibly could and each time he did he'd hit Kendalls prostate or sweet spot which ever you prefered to call it.

"baby I'm close" James cooed Kendall

Both Kendall and James were getting close.

James flipped Kendall around and got him on the bed and got on top of Kendall.

Then all of a sudden, James had gotten an idea.

Why don't I just fuck his brains out and suck him off? huh I wonder if thats even possible, well lets test that theory.

So thats what he did. he tested the theory and it didn't work as much as he hoped.

If only Logan was here to do it for him.

But he nor Kendall knows that they're back... yet...

So James grabbed Kendalls member and started to jerk him off slower then the speed he was going at.

"ngh. jameessss... I-I-I" Kendall moaned and tried to say but failed

As soon as James hit his sweet spot again that sent Kendall over and he came all over himself, James hand and James stomach since he was leaning over to kiss him.

Once James felt Kendalls walls clentching and unclentching two more thrusts in and that sent James over and he filled Kendalls inside to the brim with his hot white cream.

After that he fell on top of Kendall and once he got feeling in his legs again he got off and pulled out of kendall kind of fast.

"that was amazing" Kendall said

"your telling me"

"so you heard me say raw and rough"

"yep" James said popping on the 'p' and smiled

"I love you" Kendall said

"I love you two baby" James said and then kissed him

they both fell asleep without noticing Logan and Carlos there.


	2. Spank Me

**This is for GothBlue. She loved my Kames oneshot and had an idea for Cargan. It takes place in a movie theater bathroom. I hope ya'll like it. **

**Warnings: boyxboy and a bit of a foursome**

**Happy 22nd Birthday James :)**

**If you want a one shot PM me and let me know I'm taking requests!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

This time around it was Carlos and Logans turn to have a night to themselves since you know their hotel thing never happened.

After being caught watching Kendall and James getting it on, they got punished.

Who ever knew that Carlos secret kink is being spanked. Because it is.

Well that would also be Logans kink.

So for now on both Carlos and Logan get spanked all the time which leads to other things.

Both Kendall and James think that the two short ones do "naughty" stuff on purpose to get spanked.

But you don't hear any of them complaining.

"LOGAN!" Kendall yelled

Logan heard Kendall and instantly freaked out. Only because he made a mess looking for a movie and didn't clean it up so he knows whats coming.

Then again he knows its going to be kinky well because he thinks its going to be.

Kendall had warned him numerous times that the next time that he doesn't clean up his mess hes getting punished.

Good thing that both James and Carlos is home because he gets spanked more and hopefully one of them either sucks him off or jerks him off.

"Logan Anthony!" Kendall screamed.

Yah maybe he should go see what Kendall is going to do.

Logan got off his bed and walked into the living room where the guys where at.

"get over here now" Kendall seamed angry

Logan walked over to Kendall and let him pull his pants down and bend him over one leg to let the spanking begin.

"you" SMACK

"know" SMACK SMACK

"that you need to" a really hard SMACK to Logans butt

"mmmmmm" Logan moaned out causing Kendall to smirk

"let me take a try" James said happily

*SMACK* the hardest one that Logan has ever gotten. So of course he had tears going down his face but that obviously doesn't stop the moan that he lets out nor does it stop from his dick getting really hard.

"clean up" Kendall said since James was the one who spanked Logan.

"I want a turn" Carlos said egarily

*SMACK!* and that got some pre cum coming out.

*SMACK* "your" Smack "mess" Wack Kendall finishes and gets the last one going.

Remember the tears Logan had from James? Well they're not there anymore.

His but is beat red and it wasn't supposed to last that long. but C'MON getting spanked is the kinkiest thing ever.

I even agree to that. Anways

Kendall picked Logan up and stood him up before his kissed both of Logans cheecks before laying him down on his back.

James and Carlos left to Carlos room to get him ready for his date while Kendall sucked Logan off.

Logan was far enough on the couch laying down for Kendall to push a leg off so it was bent on the ground and then the other on on the top of the couch.

Logan knew for a fact what is going to happen and this is what he is waiting for.

After all Kendall has the best mouth since its very skilled and what not. but Logan is the best person for the type of things.

Since Logan can get hard again after cumming the others often fight over who gets Logan next.

Prehaps a train is in their future... who knows.

Anyways.

Kendall got to Logans cock and licked the slit cleaning of the precum and then he took the shorter boys cock and put it in his mouth licking it up and down and then started to suck it.

Logan was on cloud nine with Kendall sucking and licking his dick.

"mmmmmm baby" logan moaned

Kendall made a nose that sent vibrations to logans member.

After about two minutes of doing this sucking and deep throating loagn, Kendall licked once more on the slit and Logan let out one last moan and he shot his white hot creamy tasty cum down Kendalls throat.

Once it was down kendall swallowed and kissed logan.

Logan got up and went to his room to get dress for the date with Carlos.

Logan and Carlos were on their way to the movies in Logans car.

"so baby I was watching you getting spanked and sucked off by Kendall and it turned me on so bad" Carlos said in a very seductive way

If Logan wasn't so keen on seeing the movie that was playing he would've pulled over and attact Carlos right then and there.

But Carlos was determined to go see this movie and well Logan was going to spend time with him whether or not the movie was a chick flick or not.

Now everyone knows that the two oldest ones love getting spanked but the others love watching it happen and they also love watching the one getting spanked sucked off by the person who is doing the spanking.

During the movie Logan had to go to the bathroom. So Carlos stayed and watched the movie.

5 minutes passed and Logan wasn't back yet.

Little did Carlos know, Logan went to jerk himself off in a stale so he doesn't get caught.

**'Hey, I think Logan is jerking himself off. go chek... ;)' K**

thats odd Carlos thought.

he turned his attention back to the movie and then his phone vibrated again

**'Hey, I just spanked Logan for jerking off, he wants you. Can I keep spanking him? ;)' J**

Why is Kendall and James here? oh well I'll reply. Carlos thought

**'yah go ahead and keep spanking him just not to hard. I'll be in there in a few' C**

**'come spank me papi' L**

thats all it took, Carlos flood the theater and went to the mens restroom.

"Damn, Logie I never thought you'd get spanked twice in one day" Carlos smirked

Logan nodded

"what did you do" he asked

"James caught be jerking off and moaning your name. so he took liberty and punished me by spanking me" Logan dryly answered

James spanked him again

"be a good littlewhore and moan for me" James taunted

James brought his hand up and spanked him again "i mean it" *SMACK!*

"mmm, daddy I've been a very bad boy" Logan moaned wanting to get spanked again

so thats what James did was spank him till he was done sasitfying himself.

Well Carlos didn't like that idea so much so thats why he started to palm himself hoping Kendall was to busying watching James spank Logan.

But in his unfavor, Kendall had noticed it and smirked when he walked over to carlos and dropped his pants and boxers and started spanking him.

"you know your not allowed" Kendall said while spanking Carlos "in public, you could get caught" he finished saying *SMACK*

"mmm spank me harder daddy" Carlos moaned

You see when the two short ones get spanked by the two taller ones, the taller ones like being called daddy or papi which is the same thing but papi is more 'dirty' like coming from Carlos' mouth.

about 25 minutes later of spanking the boys and watching them get sucked/jerked off Carlos had an idea

"why don't we form a train" he suggested

the other boys shrugged

Logan leaned up against the sink counter in the movie theater bathroom and carlos got behind him James got behind him and Kendall got behind him.

"one...two...three..." Kendall said and they all pushed in at the same time expect for Logan of course.

there was a bunch of 'yes baby' and 'harder' before James came into Carlos and pulled out of him so both Kendall and James can watch Carlos and Logan fuck in the bathroom.

So I guess you can figure out that they all like it raw and rough. None of them like being prepared for some odd reason.

"harder papi" Logan moaned out and Carlos did as Logan asked

Carlos pulled back a bit and when only the head of his aching cock was inside of Logan, Carlos full on slammed back into Logan.

That turned everyone on as it is.

The other two boys envied that Logan gets to have Carlos inside of him just slamming away.

After being mindless fucked by Carlos, Logan cummed once again and then Carlos followed after that.

Once they came down from there high, they spanked each other and got dressed.

They all left the bathroom and went home.

* * *

**Sorry that this is all over the place, I had an idea then it went all over. I really hoped you liked it :) don't forget to review please!**

**Till Next Time,**

**Dana**


End file.
